India
by EuphrasieTheOwl
Summary: A little one-shot of Cosette's thoughts on her life, family, and that charming boy at the Park. MariusCosette.


Just a little one-shot of Cosette's thoughts on her life, her family, and that boy in Luxembourg.

India

Sometimes, when I close my eyes, I'm in some far off land. Like India, or Peru. Somewhere I've never been. Of course, I haven't been anywhere. I don't remember ever being anywhere but here. I can only remember things from when I was about eight. It's odd that I can only remember so far back. At the convent, some of the girls had memories from when they were only three or four eyes old. I don't remember anything, not even my mother. I wonder if she had been to exotic places like India. I think about her a lot. I use to ask Papa all the time about her. Was she pretty? Did she have chestnut hair like me, or was it auburn or gold? Was she tall? What was her voice like? I would ask him these questions, but he would never answer me. He must not like talking about her. He's only told me her name. Fantine. It's a pretty name. It means Child. I wonder if she was innocent and childlike. Papa's always so quite. I ask him what's the matter, and he says that nothing is wrong. It's so peculiar.

When I go into my garden, it's much easier to imagine I'm far away. Especially in spring and summer, when everything is in full bloom. You could mistake it for India. It's so beautiful. But so lonely too. Sometimes Papa comes out to the garden. I love Papa and all, but I need more company than just him. I haven't had any friends my own age since I was at the convent. Then when I came here, I had none. Just Toussaint and Papa for company. I wonder if my friends miss me. I've only written to them a couple times, and they have only written a couple times back. The nuns never liked us sending out letters. They thought it would distract us. I, of course, had no one to write too. My only family was already there with me. I wish for friends…maybe he could be a friend.

…he. He's a boy I would always see in the park in Luxembourg. He's very handsome. Medium height, thick black curls. His nose is a bit large, but it's adorable on him. I don't know his name. Maybe it's Alexandre. He looks like he could be an Alexandre. It suits him. He's always got a book with him. I assume he's a student. He's not always reading his book though, I often see him daydreaming. We would make an excellent pair I suppose, since I'm also always daydreaming too. Sometimes, I catch him looking at me. That makes me blush. I can hardly look at him when he looks at me, I'm so embarrassed! Once he kept walking by us. I don't know why, but it was odd. And charming. Come to think of it, I think everything about him is charming. Does that mean I love him? I'm not sure. I've never been in love. Actually, I don't know a thing about love. Well, of course I know about how families love each other, and the Lord's love, but not that kind of love, it's different. Between just two people. It must be something very special. I think he's something special. Maybe it's love, or maybe it's something else. I don't know, all I know is that I at least would like to be his friend.

One day, our visits to that park became quite short. Papa didn't tell me why. I hope it had nothing to do with Alexandre. It can't be, he's never done anything wrong…well, Papa did say once to me, "What a pedantic and insupportable air that young man has!" I just replied with "That young man." I don't know why I said that…I guess my mind was on Alexandre. I had started wearing different dresses, nicer ones. Apparently the ones I used to wear were ugly and too childish. I noticed he had started to wear newer suits. We hardly go there at all now. Papa says that we'll be moving tomorrow. I miss going to the park. I miss seeing Alexandre.

If I ever have the chance, I wonder if he would go to India with me.

I hope you liked it!…and if not, tell me what I need to improve on! (but no "zomg y r u wrtin about cossette? shes such a shanky lil nun!" or "this sucks." because neither of that will help me)


End file.
